Sharing Isn't Easy
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: A wedding was taking place. Serenity Tsukino was going down a path where no woman has done before. It is true that a man may take more then one mate. But what about the other way around? Sharing is indeed a virtue… But will five men be willing to share?
1. Intorductions

Hey all ^_^ A new fic from me…what a surprise. You might have noticed that most of my stories are Usagi/Serenity centered. Weather its one guy or two or even seven chasing after her heart. This story was made because I've always wonder what would happen if she didn't choose one, but all. Now some of you are like getting ready to flame me…but give the story a chance. Read and then flame. Well not too harsh please ^_^ But if you really don't like the idea then PLZ don't just flame for the fun of it! I do hope that you all enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review!

**_Author_**- Sailor Star 6 (That 6 is buggin' the heck out of me!)

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah…ever

Rated- **_R_**

Sharing Isn't Easy 

Prologue- **_Introductions_**

(**_A/N_**- Now this isn't the actual story but it will hint to what is going on…well it will downright tell what's going on! But anywho I'm just explaining each persons characteristics. The story at hand will begin in Chapter 1 ^_^ Enjoy. O yes, this an AU story so some of the characters will be different but then again I will keep a few of there traits or all for that matter…)

………………………………

            Throughout history this kind of ceremony has never been done before, nevertheless thought or planned. History had repeated itself over and over… The man always the one in power. The man always has the right to marry more then one mate. On the other hand his so-called mate had given her hand in marriage and is stuck with him for life. 

            But these men when down on bended knees and asked for a simple yes, had changed _everything_—

            Mamoru Chiba was a sophisticated man. His yearn for knowledge was quite incredible. The dream of entering the profession of a doctor lingered in his mind for years. And he earned every aspect of what he got. He had it all brains as well as brawn…

            Yaten Kou the all around bad boy. He had a mysterious thing about him that could make girls go wild. Although his personality was lacking greatly, girls still swooned over this one man. To put it simply: He was rude, ignorant, stubborn, and all around had the worst personality that a girl could go for. But one thing kept them to him… His absolutely charming, adorable face…and other things.  

            Motoki Furuhata was just the opposite of Yaten. He was perfect in everyway. Not a bad bone in that perfect body of his… His face was an exact example of an angel… With a blonde halo hovering above his head. Kind eyes and all. He always had a smile on his face and could always be trusted. A shoulder to cry on when in need. There was one thing that separated him from all the others, as you know everyone has a cracking point: Well Motoki here doesn't…at least not yet.

            Seiya Kou was the older brother of Yaten. He has mischievous nature and that's what caused him most of the trouble through his years. His playfulness always got the best of him. But the jokester was not one to mess with, when in anger he can become quite serious…but that rarely ever happens. 

            Lastly was Diamond Moon. To put it all bluntly he was spoiled. He had everything when he was growing up and still does. Used to always getting what he wants it can sometimes bring the worst out of you. His head was always held high and no one would ever trespass on what is his…

            All five were different in every way. From looks to personalities. But what brought them together? One name is all it takes… 

            Serenity Tsukino was her name. And like Motoki she was angel…from inside to out. Her kind nature could always bring a smile to your face. She was simply too good to be true! She had warm heart and was a breath-taking beauty. A delicate flower was what she was…and protection was what she needed.

            This one girl had brought these five men together. Now all five had been down on bended knees…

(**_A/N_**- Now this next part is going to be confusing. To explain it, I will tell you that there are going to be five people saying five different things…but I will put all five together. Just one or two lines of course… Makes sense? Or am I just confusing you more? O well read on! ^_^)

"Serenity Tsukino, all I want to say"

            "Is that you are the light that leaves me at bay"

                        "I want to forever more see your smiling face from now until eternity"

                                    "To feel your touch until my dieing day"

                                                "So I'm asking you: Will you be my bride?"

            And that is how it all began. And this is where my story will begin… 

………………………..

Well…ahem. What do you think? Was it good? Or bad? The idea was a strange one. I know. But I've never seen it done before…So well anywho review!!!

Next Chapter- **_Bachelorette's Party_**

**_Summary_**- Serenity had said yes, but now her last day or erm days as an unmarried women will be an absolute nightmare. Doubt still clouds her mind but are the girls just making it worse?

**_A/N_**- Ahem I hope you enjoy! I just wanted to put this story out before school starts… (High school! * Shudders * My first year…I'm a Freshmen!!!! * Screams bloody murder *) Well I made this story out of pure curiosity…I hope that not too many flames will appear. I promise that it will turn out sweet ^_^ Right now the story is a bit boring. But we just have to get through the wedding and then to the married life. Hehe. I will explain how they all came into this position. But that's later on within the story. ^_^ PLZ leave me a review!

Ja Ne!!! 

The more reviews the faster the next chapter will come out! ^_~

So leave me something!!!!! Hehe ^_~


	2. Bachelorette's Party

Hello again ^_^ I didn't get a flame!! I'm so happy… Well anywho I hope that you all enjoy this story! And hopefully I'll get more reviews! A Thanks goes out to those who read and I do hope that you continue to do so!!! ^_^ Well onto the story and enough of my pathetic babbles…at least till the end of the fic. 

**_Author_**- Sailor Star 6 (* mutters * 6,6,6,6,6,6,6…hmm * grumbles *)

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon and blah…blah, blah…

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Sharing Isn't Easy

Chapter One- **_Bachelorette's Party_**

**_Summary_**- _Serenity had said yes, but now her last day or erm days as an unmarried women will be an absolute nightmare. Doubt still clouds her mind but are the girls just making it worse?_

………………………….

            Small quiet pants could be heard under the numerous amounts of covers. You could see a person twisted into the depths of the sheets… 

*

**_(Dream)_**

"I forbid you to do this!"

"You will not disobey me young lady"

            Serenity stood there in the middle of the alter. Her father stood sternly by the door… His once kind face turned into one of merciless vengeance. Kenji Tsukino had never respected her daughter's decision. He wanted her to marry his old friend's son, but we all know whom Serenity agreed to—

            The church was packed but at that simple scene that Kenji was making one by one they began to back away. In other words, leave. A hand swept through his dark brown locks. His face was stressed and anyone with a clear mind could see so. The lines that lined his forehead shone out more then ever. His once luscious brown strands began to turn into a dull grey. 

            Serenity watched, and before her eyes she saw the laughing faces of her friends and family. There stifled laughter traveled to her ears as light lit the day. "You shouldn't have expected that all who've been in order" Serenity's shocked face turned to only meet Minako's. Her taunting blue eyes shimmered in pure mockery. One gentle pull sent her hair caressing down her back. The long honey blonde strands suddenly mixed in with silver… 

            A questioning look appeared in Serenity's cerulean blue orbs. But it was soon answered when he stepped out. 

"Yaten?"  
            The surprised sound of her voice sent him grinning. "You didn't think that I would like you…did you?" His jade eyes questioned her very being! "I-I" She was stuttering. One by one her so-called grooms began to appear. And next to each one was one of her most trusted friends.

            Her face told all as she backed away into the corner of the alter. But each step she took, they followed. From Seiya's grinning lips to Diamond's hurtful words. Everything was imprinted in the back her mind as she was trapped by her loved ones. 

"Serenity, Serenity"

"You're still a child. Why would someone like myself love someone like you?"

"He loves me Sere. And you're just going to accept that"

*

**_(End of Dream)_**

(**_A/N_**- Ok I know what you're all thinking… 'What the crap was that!!!?' Well to tell you the truth I have no clue…hehe. Hopefully that wasn't too bizarre. Read on!!! ^_^)

A sudden scream filled the room. The big clump that was lying on the bed was now on the ground. The covers fell but only to reveal a blonde beauty. Her long golden blonde tresses flowed elegantly around her. Sweat dripped from her brow as she rethought her dream. "Maybe I'm not ready" She whispered out. The darkness surrounded her but the light that the moon gave was enough. The eerie light glided through the glass doors made her skin a ghostly white… Her long golden hair was tinted with silver…and her eyes. Her eyes darken, from a light kind blue to a dark mysterious one. 

            Wrapped in the arms of darkness she drifted of once more. The last thought that entered her mind before every nerve in her body shutted down: _'Am I ready?'_

            In the darkness of the night you could hear footsteps echo loudly against your ears. The gentle rhythm of step after step. 

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you're an idiot! That's why!"

"Stop fighting…we have a lot of work to get through."

"Do you think Sere can hear us?"

            Voices were hushed but you could hear every word that each person said. Four girls were bustling about through the night trying to get ready. From party favors to decorations, everything had to be up and done. "You're going to have to bake up a storm to feed everyone Makoto" The voice came from the young blonde in the corner. Her waist length honey blonde locks flowed warmly around her as her sky blue eyes looked at her friend expectantly. 

            A chuckle was heard followed by words: "As long as you, Minako don't eat everything beforehand. I think we'll be just fine" 

            Minako folded her small slender arms gently as she glared at the brunette. Makoto's brown tresses were falling from the green scunchy that was holding it up just minutes ago. Her forest green eyes glinted evilly as she made a small comment to the girl next to her. The comment was made but it was only ignored. Purple tinted orbs stared at the large living room in a tired way. Her long luscious black locks were messily hanging behind her. The mere thought of cleaning up the mess and then decorating the whole thing made her shiver. 

"Serenity better appreciate what we're doing!" 

            Although her words were quite hurtful everyone knew what she truly meant… Rei was strange but if you got to know her she could seem quite different. "She will" The voice of reasoning. It came from the young blue haired girl. Her kind dark blue orbs glinted happily as she stared longingly towards the door. 

"Thinking of something?"

            Rei's eyes burned with a certain fire as she questioned Ami. But all she got was silence…I guess that's all she needed. Time pasted and soon the plain bore of a room turned into one of greatness. 

"Did we get the stripper?"

            Ami's eyes bulged out at Minako's sudden question. "Str-strip-stripper?" She stuttered out.

"Yes, after all it is a bachelorette's party…"

"I know that, but what does that have to do with a stripper?"

"You know Sere's last days as a--" 

            Minako's mouth was clamped shut as Rei rolled her eyes. "I already hired one"

"You what!?!"

            Ami sighed as she gave in. But soon Minako and Makoto were bombarding questions towards Rei. 

            Morning soon came and Serenity was still sound asleep. Her face was twisted into many expressions as she twist about… Today was the day. Her party. And she knew what was coming…or so she thought. Her eyes fluttered open but only to reveal a tearful glaze. Dragging herself out of bed she made her way into the bathroom. 

            After brushing and washing she was ready to get dressed. In a matter of minutes she was clothed in a short white sundress. Her hair was down and was perfect in every way. In another person's eye view she truly looked like an angel. Walking downstairs was only more of a surprise. Everyone was there. Her sad look turned into one of surprise. Her eyes widen gleefully as she approached everyone.

"Guys…"

            The whole room was decorated. Confetti and pink balloons lined the floor. The lights gave out an eerie pinkish glow as white ribbons fell from the ceiling. Basically the whole room was either pink or white! "Koneko…" Serenity was suddenly wrapped in the arms of a young man…er women. Haruka stood out the most in this room of girls. You could say she's a tomboy because that's exactly what she is. Her short dirty blonde strands were cut in man's hairstyle. Her eyes were soft and kind but at a girls first glance it could make you go weak at the knees'. 

            Wearing men's clothing completed…everything. "Ruka… What's going on here guys?" Serenity looked around the room as she was finally released from Haruka's warm embrace. "It's your party princess" The voice came from Michiru. Her kind sea green eyes stared adoringly at the young women in front of her. Her teal hair was shoulder length but it curl slightly. 

"Please don't call me that…"

            Serenity's cheeks flushed a pale pink as she sat down on the white sofa. "I never thought you'd be the first one… And to go out like THIS!!" Her childish voice rang loudly through the room. Hotaru was the one that spoke. A young girl in her teens… Her short black locks framed her pale face, but what shone out the most were her gorgeous pools of deep purple. 

"You're not staying here long. So give her your gift and you're off to your friends house"

            Hotaru pouted as she heard Haruka's words.

"Why? O can't I stay?"

"This is no place for a young girl like you?"  
            A grin played out across her lips as she thought out the possibilities. 

"You mean…"

"HOTARU!!!!"

"It just that…if I'm not here and all you guys do like—give…you know"

            Her giggles filled the quiet room as the others turned a bright red. "No!!!" Everyone was protesting but the young girl ignored all that. Instead she held her gift in front of Serenity. Serenity took her time to open it but the gift brought tears to her eyes. It was locket that played a simple song. But it wasn't the song that brought tears to her eyes but it was the fact that it had their pictures' emblazed onto the small locket. 

"Thank you" She whispered out.

"Hey where's Setsuna?"

"She couldn't come today. Something came up…but we have her gift."

            Soon Hotaru was gone and the real party began. The music was turned up as everyone gathered around the bride to be. "Presents!!" Minako screamed out as she handed Serenity her gift. And in reply she smiled. 

"Open it!"

"Calm down Minako she'll open it"

            At the hyper mood Minako was in everyone started to laugh. Serenity opened the present but she what got was quite a surprise… 

"Koneko _WILL NOT_! And I will repeat: **_NOT_** wear that"

            Haruka's words sent a blush to appear across Serenity's cheeks. In her hands was a lacy black outfit. "You'd sure be cold in--" Everyone was surprise at Ami's sudden outburst. But the attention was turned towards Serenity.

"I can't believe you bought her that…"

"What? I mean she's going to get one in the end anyways"

"O no she wouldn't! _Would _you."

"In the end it's all gonna come--"

"Eh…I don't think you should say anything else"

"I mean five guys. Talk about a marathon!"

"It's true"

"A bet!"

"Yes, I bet that Serenity will have everything off in 10 seconds"

"Nah…5"

"I'd say 1"

            By now both Serenity and Haruka were redder then ever. Serenity from embarrassment, and Haruka from Anger. For some bizarre reason even Michiru and Ami joined in on the bet! Which was quite strange for anyone who knew the two—

            It took some time before Haruka could get over Minako's gift. But it only took Michiru's to get her started again… 

            In the end Serenity got a cd from Rei, book on…er something that was total unexpected from Ami. Restaurant certificate for 6 from Makoto, a new outfit from Setsuna and under garments from Michiru. The last gift wasn't opened yet because Haruka was still in a tantrum. 

            Serenity smiled as she took Haruka's gift. It was wrapped tightly but she got it off in the end. Inside was a highly large sweater… It was woven so you couldn't see even the slightest bit of skin. Serenity giggled as she thanked Haruka. You'd think the party was over…but it was far from that. Rei got up suddenly, walking to the window she took a peak outside… But no one was there. 

"Strange…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

            They all knew whom she was talking about. Well all meaning the four girls…the rest were clueless. Night soon came. The girls ate and talked. "Since the surprise is LATE. We'll have to go to the next best thing!" Rei smiled as she said that. Everyone stared strangely at the raven including the three that knew what she was talking about!

"What?"

"Backup. Haven't any of you had a backup?"

            In a mere second she had pulled out a tape and popped it into the VCR. Everyone surrounded the TV as the tape ran. And when it appeared it was a sight to see—

            There was a blonde man. He had it all muscles as well as a gentle kind look. Before anyone knew it he started to…er strip! Haruka didn't get a chance to protest because the doorbell rang. 

"Who could that be?"

            Rei was the one to get the door and when she reentered she wasn't alone. Next to her was a big and I mean _BIG_ cake. "It's here" She said in a singsong voice. Unbeknownst to the others Haruka sat there grinning. They rolled the cake in and Makoto turned up the music as well as turned out the lights. It was pitch black and no could see a thing.

            Serenity stood there silently, but for some reason she was getting nervous. No one saw this but the cake began to open…and something stepped out—

Serenity's POV

            Why did they turn out the lights? My question was soon answered as I suddenly felt another body against mine. I didn't move. I couldn't for that matter… But something felt really…really wrong. I knew what was happening. But wasn't this guy suppose to be fit? He was a bit scrawny from what I could feel. But after all Rei was the one who choose him. 

            I felt like I wanted to slap him but it wasn't his fault that he was doing this. So I just stood there—

            His hands began to roam. It felt like a snowman was feeling me up. I giggled a bit and that was surprising.

End of POV

            Suddenly the lights were flashed on and what was seen was—

"UMINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

……………………….

I hope that you like! Now you know what to do!!! REIVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

Next Chapter- **_Bachelor's Party_**

**_Summary_**- It was a party. But in this circumstance you couldn't blame them… Jealousy will strike but where it happens, you'll never know. Five guys have to get over the fact that there gonna do this.

**_A/N_**- Now this is the guy's part of the day in the next chapter. It's still the same day but at the boy's place ^_^ I want to thank those who've told me that Freshmen year was ok. That I had nothing to worry about. Thank you!!! School is here and I can barely get around…I have no clue where I am!!! It's like a maze!! But enough of my problems onto the…um stuff!

**_Kirei*Snow*Tenshi_**- Yes, she is marring all of them…hehe. 

Well if you guys have any questions then just ask away in the review! ^_^

Ja Ne!

The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!!! ^_~

So leave me something!


End file.
